


人来人往 12

by MMMMonia



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia
Kudos: 2





	人来人往 12

——

前情回顾：  
“朱正廷，偷我耳钉？”

——

“没有！”

被抓到小辫子的朱正廷由于心虚，赶紧推开了蔡徐坤想要坐到一旁，无奈是由于身体适应得很好，以至于完全忘了还有个蠢蠢欲动的东西埋在自己身体里，这一动，混着白浊的粘稠液体成了上好的润滑剂，那个大家伙也从他身体里给滑了出来。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷腿间淌着的那些东西，刚软下去没多久的大家伙又有了抬头的趋势。

“这个是我自己去定制的好吧！”

“哦？定制了一个和我一模一样的？”

“才不是!”

蔡徐坤憋着笑，“你说不是就不是咯，毕竟，我们还有更重要的事情要做。”

蔡徐坤顺着朱正廷的腿部一路往上摸去，到达那个小洞口时，坏心眼地把手指放进去搅了搅，原本直着身子双腿分开跪在他两侧的人儿顿时就软了身/子。

“我觉得刚被标记的Omega比较没有安全感，所以我决定给你多一些。”

蔡徐坤把人压在身下，开启了新一轮的攻城略池。

对于朱正廷之前所做的事情，蔡徐坤要说不介意那肯定是假的，但是他又有什么办法呢？他爱朱正廷，爱他胜过于爱自己。选择放手，他以为松开这个捆绑两个人都会过得更好，但是并没有，他还是会忍不住地去想朱正廷，想他有没有好好吃饭，有没有生病，有没有把自己照顾好。只不过他没想到，在这场对峙中最先认输的是朱正廷，朱正廷对他说对不起，问他可不可以回来，他听到这些话的时候，真的算是百感交集，欣喜，不甘，觉得不可思议，以及很多很多他说不上来的情绪。爱情就是一个愿打一个愿挨，没有平等的对与错，他放不下朱正廷，对于朱正廷之前的所作所为，他做不到原谅，但是他告诉自己，要试着把那些不好的通通忘掉，只要朱正廷还能在他身边，那他就满足了。在和朱正廷的这一场博弈中，他心甘情愿地当一个输家，也只能是一个输家。

朱正廷的发情期来的快去的也快，来个两三次基本就没什么事了，蔡徐坤躺在朱正廷那间小公寓的沙发上玩着手机，他的Omega正系着一条粉红色的格子围裙在厨房里忙活。至于为什么不是在蔡徐坤家，以朱正廷的话说就是等蔡徐坤真正的不介意他以前的混事了再搬回去，以免蔡徐坤触景生情，另一个方面就是朱正廷坚决在扯证之前绝对不搬，怎么说那也是两人的“婚房”。

“坤~你快过来帮一下忙!”软乎乎的声调直通过耳机录音孔传到队友耳朵里，不知道是哪个缺德的直接送了他一梭子556子弹顺带补死，然后说了一句，“坤哥!游戏不能成为你们夫妻感情的障碍!”于是蔡徐坤默默举报了其他三个人。

“需要我帮些什么？”蔡徐坤趴在厨房与餐厅之间竖着的那道矮墙上，看向朱正廷的目光不失炽热。

“你帮我切一下芹菜，我现在有点忙不过来。”

蔡徐坤看着厨房里的人忙得团团转的样子，脸上的笑意是藏不住了，说了句，“好。”

朱正廷做饭特别好吃，蔡徐坤甚至都想不出来，为什么他做饭这么好吃但还是要自找罪受经常要求自己做饭？蔡徐坤想了想自己那仅为填饱肚子的厨艺，还是觉得有老婆好。

“啧，麻烦。”虽然嘴上嫌弃，但是朱正廷还是乖乖地把芹菜炒牛肉里的芹菜给挑到了一边。

“谢谢正正~”

其实朱正廷是特别不喜欢蔡徐坤撒娇的，这人虽然说是一个Alpha，但是撒起娇来朱正廷都自愧不如，自从蔡徐坤发现撒娇这招在朱正廷身上百试百灵之后，就几乎是能用撒娇解决的事情绝对不好好商量。

一人做饭一人洗碗的工作分配谁都没有怨言，这次换成了朱正廷坐在沙发上，抱着自己最喜欢的抱枕看着自己的Alpha在厨房洗碗，似是感受到他的视线，那人还特地抬头来冲他一笑。

朱正廷自认为是一个情场老手，什么撩人手段没见过？可他偏偏就为这一个微笑而红了脸。

“好好洗碗啦！”朱正廷故意转过身去不看他，以免他又做出什么事情来扰乱自己的心神。

蔡徐坤看着那人的可爱样子，无奈地摇了摇头。

两人在一起腻歪了三个多月，转眼间就是七月末，朱正廷盯着日历牌上那个被特意标注出来的数字，对于手里那一份报告单，朱正廷决定把它当做生日礼物送给自己的蔡徐坤。

“坤，你……想好了吗？”王子异截下蔡徐坤想往嘴边送过去的烟，扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里。

“应该是天意吧，觉得我们两个，是真的不合适。”蔡徐坤没在坚持着抽烟，把烟盒塞回了口袋里。

“坤哥，你确定不告诉他吗？还是良性……”陈立农也在一旁安劝说着。

当事者蔡徐坤看起来却是这三个人中最轻松的一个，手里的化验单被紧紧攥在手里，“医生不是说了吗，我体质特殊，人家是85%的成功率，而我这儿只有40%，你们了解我的，毕竟认识这么多年了。”

常年不规律饮食和不规律作息，还爱空腹喝酒的坏习惯所造成的胃病已经上升到了胃癌。之前朱正廷跟他说的范丞丞被亲姐坑的那件事，还让他嘲笑了好久，没想到这次就发生在自己身上了，没有误诊的那种。

现在，他也算理解为什么当初范丞丞会放手黄明昊了，不想给他一个不确定的未来，如果当真发生了什么意外，至少不会拖累自己爱的人。

“坤……”

“子异，农农，答应我，别告诉他，也别告诉其他人。”

“那公司那边……”陈立农看了一眼王子异，欲言又止。

“放心吧，我会亲自跟经理说的，如果能得个带薪假期就更好了。”故作轻松的玩笑。

其实他最怕的不是自己的死//亡，而是该怎么向朱正廷开口说这件事情。真实情况是不可能告诉朱正廷的，坏就坏在谎言的编织会是一个大难题。朱正廷是一个很聪明的人，这点他从来都不会否认。

“行，如果哪天真的瞒不住了，你好自为之吧。”王子异拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，拉着陈立农走了。

蔡徐坤深吸了口气，开车回到了父母家，有些事还是早些说的好，毕竟手术开始前还需亲属签字。

朱正廷接到蔡徐坤说要加班所以不去吃饭的消息时，并没有怀疑什么，就蔡徐坤这个工作而言，能有时间睡觉就已经很好了，想到这儿，朱正廷就忍不住想笑，毕竟可没哪个程序员发量还能跟蔡徐坤一样多的。

蔡爸爸蔡妈妈对于自家儿子的身体情况，除了叹气也不知道该做些什么，蔡妈妈就红着烟给蔡徐坤煮饭煲汤，蔡爸爸跟自家儿子在客厅沙发上面对面坐着，紫砂壶里的茶煮了很久也忘了倒出来。

“爸，妈。”

“诶，怎么了？”蔡妈妈满眼担忧地看着蔡徐坤。

“如果……如果朱正廷来找我，你们，帮我瞒过去，行吗？”

“你们……”蔡妈妈欲言又止，倒是蔡爸爸先点了头，“你们两个人就这么折腾去吧，还有你蔡徐坤！净给我惹烦心事！”

蔡徐坤知道他爸一向都是这样嘴硬心软，三人的饭桌，蔡徐坤难得成为一次话最多的。

八月二日，蔡徐坤的生日。

朱正廷看了眼墙上的时钟，五点半，再过会儿，蔡徐坤应该就能到了，手不自觉地在肚子上摸了摸，反应过来自己做了什么之后，脸上的笑意满满是幸福，他和蔡徐坤的孩子，嗯，蔡徐坤的。

门开的声音比想象中来得早，朱正廷急忙从厨房跑出来，果然是自己心心念念的人，“坤，你来了？”

蔡徐坤冷冷地看了他一眼，并没有如平常一样对他露出笑容，“坤，你……”他上前去想抓住蔡徐坤的手，不料被一把甩开。

“坤，你怎么了？”朱正廷站在原地不知所措，看着蔡徐坤把一个钥匙从钥匙扣中拿出，放在了餐桌上，那上边，摆着朱正廷精心准备了好就的菜肴。

“朱正廷，我们分手。”

“坤，我……我是哪里惹你生气了吗？”朱正廷不敢相信自己所听到的话，不死心地上前去想抓住蔡徐坤，还是被一把甩开。

“没，是我的问题，我觉得我们不合适。”蔡徐坤默默往后退两步。

“你说什么呢坤？我们都成结了啊，今天是你的生日，你看我……”朱正廷只当他在开什么玩笑，哪怕眼眶已经红得不行，还是强撑着笑脸走到餐桌旁想跟他说今天做的全是你喜欢吃的。

“嗯，今天是我的生日，如果你真的想给我庆祝的话，就答应我，分手。”蔡徐坤藏在口袋里的手紧握成拳，“至于成结，现在的技术已经很发达了，去洗掉吧。”

“我……坤，你是不是想给我什么惊喜啊？你不要这样吓我好不好？你是不是响起之前我做的事了？如果你真的……”朱正廷眼泪已经开始往下掉了，那双最吸引蔡徐坤的眼睛，红得不成样子。

“没有。”蔡徐坤打断了他，“就这样吧，以后各过各的。”

蔡徐坤深吸一口气，努力让自己不去看朱正廷，转过身，想往外走。

朱正廷不敢置信地看着蔡徐坤，这个时候他真正体验到了什么叫做‘惊慌失措’，“坤！”他忽然想起，急急忙忙抓过被他放在一旁的报告单，走上前去抓着蔡徐坤的手臂，把报告单地给蔡徐坤看，“坤，你看，我怀了你的孩子……”

蔡徐坤粗略地看了一下那张报告单，一时间，巨大的惊喜砸得他有点晕，再抬起头来看着朱正廷时，满脸的不可置信。种族和你他那个看他这个反应，也露出了一个笑脸。

“朱正廷。”蔡徐坤挣开他的手，不敢直视朱正廷的眼睛，“打掉他吧。”天知道他用了多大的力气才说出这句话，以至于他再关上朱正廷家的门之后，连站立的力气都没有了，顺着墙根滑坐在地上，把头埋在膝盖上咬着下唇，不让自己哭出声。

朱正廷跌坐在地上，脸上全是泪痕，他想开口嘶吼，但是他发现，自己哭不出声，就那样全身脱力地跌坐在地上，任由眼泪在流。

蔡徐坤好不容易才平复了自己的情绪，扶着墙站起来朝着电梯走去，每一步都像是踏在蓬松的棉花上，提不起力气。

他拨通了尤长靖的号码。


End file.
